Surprise
by Rose-Writer17
Summary: Edward is supposed to be out hunting so Bella takes a shower. When she finishes she finds a surprise waiting for her. One shot. First fanfic!


Bella's P.o.v

"I'll be back soon alright, love?" Edward murmured as he kissed me once again. "Take your time, you need to hunt. I expect to see your lovely gold eyes when you come back. You look like you haven't slept in years," I blurted out and giggled as I realized he _hadn't _slept in year. Ninety years to be exact_. _He chuckled as well "alright, I love you," he said, kissing my forehead. "I love you too," I whispered, he gave me one last quick kiss before jumping out my bedroom window.

Then I was alone.

I sighed and plopped onto my bed. Edward's kisses had left me very hot and bothered so I decided to take a quick shower. I grabbed some red boy shorts that said 'Bite me' in black from behind and a matching red bra which said 'Sexy Vampire', I giggled at Alice's fashion quirks. I got a towel and grabbed a black and red lace pyjama set Renee had sent me that I hadn't worn yet because Edward was always here and I was too embarrassed to wear it in front of him. The pants were black silk that reached my ankles and had red ribbon tied into a bow at the end of each leg. The top was also black, it had spaghetti straps and a ribbon around the stomach.

I got into the bathroom and put my stuff on the towel rack, not bothering to shut the door. I stripped and turned on the water. I let it get to the right temperature before stepping in. I sighed and let the hot water wash over me, soothing and relaxing my muscles.

After a few minutes I let my hand travel down pass down and graze my nipples, imagining it was Edward touching me. I whimpered softly and pinched the hardened peaks, rolling them around. After a few minutes toying with my breasts I trailed my hand down to my slick, wet core and plunged my fingers in. I moaned and pumped as fast as humanly possible my sounds getting louder with each thrust. I thanked god Charlie wasn't home right now or I'd probably be red for life. I felt my stomach tighten before I fell over the edge, screaming Edward's name. I finished my shower and dressed, unknotting my hair and brushing my teeth before heading out. I turned on the light and gasped.

Edward was sitting in the rocking chair.

My eyes widened as I took in his pitch black eyes and dark expression. "E-Edward?" I asked in horror, he looked up at me, seeming almost angry. "H-how long have y-you b-been there?" I stuttered. "Long enough," he replied.

He had heard me.

Oh crap.

"Oh crap indeed," he said, making me realize I had voiced my thoughts. " So, I come back planning to spend some time with you since the hunting trip was cancelled and I find you screaming my name in the shower and _moaning_. Would you like to explain?" he questioned calmly. I, on the other hand, was a bumbling mess " I- I didn't… I mean, I don't …. I just… I….. I," I panicked.

"You were masturbating," he stated.

I gulped nervously as he came closer.

"Well, I have a problem with that, you see." he continued, ignoring my panic. "You're touching something that is rightfully mine, and for that I think you need to be punished," He said, almost casually.

"Take off your shirt," he demanded forcefully, making me moan. I quickly did as he asked. His eyes widened as he looked me over, freezing on my breasts. "Sexy? Hmmm, would that be how you would describe me? A 'sexy vampire'?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

He smiled wickedly

" Take off your pants," he ordered again. I slipped them off, making sure he got a good view of my ass as I did. He stared at me for a few minutes. My boy shorts were now soaked with moisture. He went and sat on the bed and motioned me over. I walked over to him tentatively "bend over my lap," he said huskily. I lay down on him and whimpered with need as he traced the waistband of my boy shorts. Mmmm…you naughty girl, you're so wet for me. I think you need a spanking," he whispered seductively and slid off my boy shorts. "Count for me," he murmured before I felt a sharp smack on my ass. I moaned loudly at the mix of pain and pleasure I felt where he smacked me. "One," I whimpered.

_Smack_

"Two,"

_Smack_

"Three,"

_Smack_

"Four,"

_Smack_

"F-five,"

_Smack_

"Uhhhhhhhh…s-s-six,"

He switched sides and gave me another six smacks before sitting me on his lap. My ass burned a bit but it felt delicious. I turned around and pulled off Edward's shirt before kissing him deeply. I parted my lips to give him access, his sweet, icy tongue danced with mine as I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off. I straddled his thighs and rocked against the tent in his boxers, creating irresistible friction. He groaned and unclipped my bra.

I pulled away so he could take it off, he did so and laid me on the bed. He hovered over me before reaching out to my breasts, and cupping them in his hands. They fit perfectly. He took a peak into his mouth and sucked gently while palming the other, caressing and pinching it with his talented fingers. He bit and nipped lightly before switching breasts, I cried out and fisted his hair and tugging roughly.

He groaned loudly, I used my legs to tug down his boxers and wrapped my legs around his waist. He stopped toying with my breasts and looked at me. "Are you sure?" he asked, I nodded.

He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly entered me. I bit my lip as he reached my virginity. With one quick thrust he broke through, he growled my name as his eyes rolled back into his head. He suddenly looked down at me and guilt clouded his features as the tears streamed down mine. "I'm so sorry Bella, so sorry, my love." He murmured as he kissed my stomach and neck soothingly. After a few minutes he began to thrust carefully. The sensation was absolute bliss, he thrust into me a bit harder and deeper each time. Our moans filled the quiet night as we made love, I could feel my orgasm approaching quickly.

My stomach tightened as I clamped down on Edward's throbbing member and screamed out his name as I fell into oblivion. Edward groaned my name again before following, spilling his warm seed into me.

He collapsed next to me and pulled out, I cuddled into his side and sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. I began to doze off in his arms.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" I yawned

" I love you,"

I smiled sleepily "love you too," I manged to say before falling into a content sleep.


End file.
